


Fireplace

by sportarobbiephan



Series: #Oct2018DrabbleChallenge [3]
Category: Dragon Tales
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Human firebender AU





	Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted last year on Amino

“Nice progress, Cassie.” Zak, her mentor congratulates her on making a well-lit fire.

 

“It’s nothing like yours,” She insists.

 

Zak creates magnificent, sculpted fire walls. It helps that he’s nearly eighteen and he’s been working at it the past decade. Cassie is a late bloomer, having only developed her basic skills a year ago. She’s fourteen now, struggling with simply lightning a fireplace. She pushes a little, creating a spark within her fire, gaining a larger flame.

 

Zak moves over in appreciation for the honed craft. “Borrowing a phrase from my sister’s book, loooove it! You’re moving along quickly, Cass.”


End file.
